Scarab Love
by darkgirl11
Summary: What happens when Speedy, Aqualad, and Nightwing fall for Blue Beetle? And what happens between them when Blue gets kidnapped? Emotions will rise when Blue Beetle's taken.
1. Blue Beetle's Lovers

_Scarab Love_

Summary: What happens when Speedy, Aqualad, and Nightwing fall for Blue Beetle? And what happens between them when Blue gets kidnapped? Emotions will rise when Blue Beetle's taken.

**Pairing: Blue Beetle & ? (Read and find out!)**

Scarab Love

_Chapter One: Blue Beetle's Lovers_

It was a dark and stormy night… nah, let's not start it like that. Okay, I think I've got it! Ah hem, it started out as any other night for Nightwing, Aqualad, and Speedy. They were out fighting Crazy Quilt and his colored henchmen.

Nightwing was fighting Crazy Quilt while Speedy took on the blue henchmen. Aqualad was taking on both the red and green henchmen. He was doing fine at first, but then he got a surprise attack from the green henchmen.

"AQUALAD!" shouted Nightwing and Speedy. The red and green henchmen grabbed Aqualad and tied him up in a colorful quilt. The henchmen carried Aqualad over to Crazy Quilt and laughed evilly.

Nightwing and Speedy took a few steps back and Nightwing said angrily, "Give us back Aqualad, Quilt!"

"Hmm, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yes, no!" shouted the villain. The blue henchmen asked, "What if we burn him? Fish don't like fire… right?" He said, "Not a bad idea… how much do you like fire, little fish?"

Aqualad said harshly, "I _don't_ like fire! So let me go!" Crazy Quilt lit a fire and said, "No, you will all burn in this fire! Starting with you, Aqualad!" The villains evilly laughed and were getting ready to throw Aqualad into the fire when Quilt said, "On my mark… _One…_"

Speedy said, "We've got to do something to save him, Nightwing!" He said, "I know, I know… I've got it! Shoot one of your ice arrows into the fire!" Speedy said in an angry tone, "Don't you think I would've done that If I had any more!"

"_Two… prepare to die little fish! Th-_"

"I don't think so Quilt!" said a heroic voice.

"Who's there!"

All of a sudden glass broke from the top of the building and revealed a hero in blue with red eyes and glassy wings. He quickly flew over to Aqualad and grabbed him. He flew back over to Nightwing and Speedy to drop off Aqualad. Crazy Quilt glared at Blue Beetle and said to his henchmen, "Don't just stand there! Get that little bug!"

The henchmen ran at Blue but he changed his hands from normal hands to cannons. He smirked and said, "Hello, and good bye." He fired his missiles at the henchmen and blew them to the other side of the building.

The other three heroes stood there with their mouths wide open. They had never seen Blue Beetle before so they had no clue that he could fight this good.

"_Wow… that kid in blue is really good… and attractive with those red eyes and those beautiful wings…_" thought Nightwing with a smile.

"_That kid just saved me from turning into a smoked salmon! This kid isn't bad looking, I wonder what he hides under that armor…" _Aqualad thought pervertedly.

"_Golly, he's some hero! He's even kind of hot… did Cupid hit me with a love arrow? I hope so…"_ thought Speedy with sparkling eyes.

Crazy Quilt made an attempt to run away but Blue Beetle wouldn't allow it. As Quilt was running away, Blue sprinted to catch up. When he was close to him, Blue kicked him in the back, causing his to face plant with the ground.

Blue Beetle landed on him when he kicked Crazy Quilt. The Quilt groaned and was knocked out. He smiled and got off the villain so he could tie him up. When that was done he walked over to the three heroes and asked Aqualad nicely, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine thanks to you. Who are you anyways?"

"I'm the scarab master Blue Beetle. And you must be Aqualad." He said with a smile.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Aquaman's you mentor! How could I not know you! You three are amazing!"

The three tried to hide their blushes and said in unison, "Thanks." Beetle smiled and said, "So, want me to take Quilt down to the jail?"

Aqualad said quickly, "I'll take the blue henchmen."

Speedy glared at him and said, "I'll take the red henchmen."

Nightwing glared at both of them and said, "I guess I'll take the green henchmen."

He smiled and said happily, "Great! Let's go." The three thought in unison unknowingly, _"Awww, Blue's happy! Oh, he's so irresistible! He will be __**mine**__!"_

When the villains were in the jail, they went outside to depart. Just as Blue Beetle was going to leave, Speedy asked desperately, "Wait, Blue." He turned around with big, cute, curious red eyes and asked, "What's up, Speedy?"

He gulped and pushed away the urge to just run over and kiss Blue. He asked nervously, "I was wondering, could you show us your real face?"

Blue's eyes almost popped out of his head but said, "Umm, well I don't know… it's not everyday I take off my mask. But for you three, sure." They watched as the blue skin slowly was removed from his face.

The three tried not to drool over Jaime as they saw what he really looked like. He had black hair with beautiful black eyes to match. He had a nice tan skin color to go with it.

"My real name is Jaime Reyes. Maybe you guys could look me up sometime and we could hang out. Well, see ya!" And with that, Jaime's mask went back over his face and his glassy wings came out from behind his back, and he flew off into the night.

Nightwing smiled dreamily and said, "Jaime isn't that bad a looker, which makes him the most perfect match for _me_."

Aqualad said in a 'no you didn't way' and said, "What makes you think that Jaime would want to date someone with raccoon eyes? He'll want a buff Atlantian to protect him."

Speedy said, "I beg to differ, fish face. Jaime will want me because I'm not part fish, _and_ I don't have raccoon eyes after I take off my mask, like you Nightwing. I can actually _have_ a normal relationship with him."

Nightwing glared at them and said harshly, "Well then, I guess this means war." The other two nodded and said in unisons, "May the best man win." Then they took off in different directions thinking about Blue Beetle.

_**Somewhere out in space….**_

Far out in space, very close to Earth was a giant ship filled with minions and their master, Lord Alpha. He was an evil villain that had forever seeked revenge on the past Blue Beetle, but little did he know there was a new Blue Beetle.

He didn't care though; all he wanted was his revenge on the young scarab master. It was many years ago when Lord Alpha was wreaking havoc on the city; he was defeated by the past Blue Beetle with the help of Batman.

But ever since then, Lord Alpha had sworn revenge on Blue. And he was going to get his revenge, one way or another.

"How close are we to planet Earth?" a deep voice asked a minion.

"We are approximately seventy miles away from Earth." Replied the little minion.

"Hmm, I wish to strike Earth tomorrow… how long will it take to get to Earth from our position?"

"About seven human minutes, Lord Alpha."

"Good, now prepare for our attack. I wish to pay back that pestering little bug that did this to me."

The little minion bowed and walked away leaving him alone in his dark, twisted thoughts about what he was going to do to Blue Beetle.

"_I'm going to enjoy putting an end to that stupid, little mosquito." _

**So? I felt like writing this story because I read a story similar to this, but unfortunately the author hasn't written another chapter. So I took matters into my own hands and made my own based off of the story I read.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS! **

**Please don't give me any rude or mean comments; chapter two will be up as soon as possible!**


	2. Invasion

_Scarab Love_

Summary: What happens when Speedy, Aqualad, and Nightwing fall for Blue Beetle? And what happens between them when Blue gets kidnapped? Emotions will rise when Blue Beetle's taken.

**Pairing: Blue Beetle & ? (Read and find out!)**

Scarab Love

_Chapter Two: Invasion_

It was another normal morning for our three famous sidekicks; Nightwing was out jumping from roof to roof, looking for any sign of trouble. Speedy and Aqualad was doing the same as Nightwing, the three had no idea that they were all out looking for villains.

All three were thinking the same thought, _'I wonder where Blue Beetle is…'_ Blue was flying above the city, talking to the scarab.

"Yes, I know you're bored, there's not much I can do about it."

The scarab beeped and made noises in return.

"What do you mean something doesn't seem right?"

The scarab made disturbed noises.

"It's so nice out, maybe your just thinking too much."

There was a noise that sounded like a sigh coming from the scarab and Jaime noticed. He said trying to cheer the scarab up, "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure fighting some villains will take your mind off your thoughts. Right?"

The scarab beeped and made a noise of agreement. He said, "Glad to see your on the same boat as me. Now let's see what's going on today…" He looked down and sighed because there weren't any disturbances yet.

Blue smiled and said, "I think I found something that can occupy your thoughts!" He flew down to see Nightwing, Speedy, and Aqualad arguing on a rooftop. He flew down behind the quarreling sidekicks and asked innocently, "What's with the arguing, guys?"

They instantly stopped arguing when they heard Jaime's voice. They turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and Speedy remembered that Jaime had asked a question so he answered, "We were arguing over…. Over who could guard what side of the city tonight."

It was a lie; he had to lie to Blue so he didn't know that the three were actually arguing over who could ask him out. But Jaime is so trusting that he immediately believed what Speedy had just told him.

"Why not just take shifts with each other?"

"What a good idea, _I'll _take the first shift."

Aqualad and Nightwing knew what he meant but unfortunately for Blue, he didn't know what he meant. He literally thought he'd take the first shift for watching over the city. He smiled and said, "Well I'm glad you guys aren't arguing anymore."

Nightwing glared at Speedy and said, "An argument might come up later on, though." Blue was about to say something when the scarab made more beeping noises. The young hero's eyes widened at what the scarab just told him.

He asked, "Are you sure that it's coming here in seven minutes?" The three heroes were unsure of what was going on so Aqualad asked curiously, "Who are you talking to, Blue?"

He said nervously, "My suit because there's a scarab attached to my back that allows me to turn into the Blue Beetle. And right now, my suit is telling me that something _really_ big and dangerous is coming to the city in nearly seven minutes."

The three sidekicks pulled out their communicators and told their mentors to come to their location as fast as they could. Aqualad asked, "What's coming?"

There were more beeping noises and sounds coming from Blue Beetle's scarab. Jaime gulped and said, "A large ship of some sort, it's coming to find something… and if it fails to retrieve what it's looking for, it'll tear this world apart!"

The three other heroes gasped and Nightwing said, "Four more minutes until its arrival, do you know what it wants, Blue?" The scarab made scared noises and frightened beeping noises.

Blue gulped and asked to the scarab, "Are you sure?" His suit made one beep noise to show Beetle that it was sure of what it had told him. He sighed and said, "I guess you were right and I was wrong."

The suit made long beeps and Blue said a little hurt, "You don't have to rub it in you know!" Speedy asked, "What does it want?" Nightwing said, "One minute!"

Just as Blue was about to tell them what it wanted, the sidekicks mentors hopped onto the roof they were on. Green Arrow said, "We got your message, what's wrong?"

Batman looked up at the sky and asked, "This _that_ your problem?" They looked up too and saw a large, black and red colored starship above the city. Batman whispered to himself, "It can't be…. We finished him off…. We made sure of it."

Suddenly, the ship started firing lasers and all sorts of dangerous weapons at the city. A laser fired at the building, causing the heroes to jump out of the way. Green Arrow and Speedy started shooting all sorts of arrows at the ship, but they caused no damage.

Batman looked at Jaime, who was terrified of what was happening. The dark knight said, "We have to get you out of here, Beetle!" He looked to Batman and nodded. His glassy wings came out and Batman's wings came out too.

Aquaman asked worriedly, "Where are you taking him, old chum?" Batman said, "Jaime's life is in danger if that ship spots him, I have to get him out of here before-"

A deep and powerful voice said loudly, "Give him to me, Batman. And his death shall be quick and painless." Batman shouted, "You'll never have him, Alpha!"

The sidekicks asked, "Have who?"

"Jaime."

"OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!"

Blue gulped and asked nervously, "Can I fly away now before I get killed?" Batman said, "Now, we fly!" The two started to fly away, leaving the others there to take on Lord Alpha by themselves.

The two flying away heard a dark voice calling after them, "You can't escape my wrath! I will get you, Beetle! And I shall get my revenge on you!" Blue asked with shock in his voice, "What does he want with me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Batman said, "He wants the _old_ Blue Beetle, but he doesn't realize that the old Beetle is gone. He wants his revenge on the old you when we destroyed Alpha's plan to conquer and take over the Earth. He would have succeeded too, if Blue and I hadn't stopped him."

Jaime asked, "But doesn't he notice that I'm the new Blue Beetle?" He said, "No, he hasn't come back here in years, so he suspects that the old Beetle is still here. And I guess Alpha thinks that _you're the_ old Blue Beetle."

Blue asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the Bat Cave. You'll be safe there."

"But what about the others?"

"They'll be fine, and they probably called in more back up by now."

_Back in the city…._

The mentors indeed did call in back up. They called in Huntress, Plastic Man, Red Tornado, Black Canary, and many more. They were all attacking the starship, trying to prevent it from landing. But they failed, the starship slowly landed in the center of the city.

They awaited the minions that were sure to come out of the ship. When it opened, hundreds of tiny, green, aliens sprinted out and attacked the heroes. The heroes hadn't seen it coming and they retreated.

Nightwing, Speedy, and Aqualad started to run to the Bat Cave, they were sure that Blue Beetle was going to be and they were sure that they'd be safe there.

When they arrived at the Bat Cave they called out, "Batman! Blue! Where are you?" All of a sudden, the lights flashed on, showing Batman and Blue Beetle by the large computer screen.

They walked over to see what they were watching. They saw that they were looking at what was going on in the city where the ship had landed. Blue let out a frustrated sigh, causing Batman to look at him curiously.

"What is it, Jaime?"

"This. What's going on in the city."

"I know, I have to go and help them."

"Not without me."

Batman stared at him and said firmly, "Your not going. It's too dangerous for you to go out there. You could get captured or hurt."

Blue said boldly, "I'd rather be out there, fighting like a hero than in here, hiding like a coward. I don't care if I get hurt out there, as long as I'm protecting this city like a real hero. I'm going with you, no matter what you say, Bats."

The older hero groaned and said, "Fine, but you _need _to be extremely careful, Lord Alpha wants you… dead or alive. But he'd rather have you alive than dead so he can torture you."

The three heroes thought in unknowing unison, _'No harm will come to you, Jaime. I promise. I'll protect you until my heart stops beating. I think I'm falling in love with you, Jaime. Don't worry, my little Blue, no one will even touch you while I'm here protecting you.'_

Blue Beetle and Batman's wings came out as they said, "Let's go!" Just as they were going to fly off into battle, Blue's suit beeped at him, making him smile. Aqualad asked, "What'd it say?"

He smiled and said, "The scarab told me that it'd have my back." Nightwing said, "We'll have your back too, Jaime." He smiled again and said, "Thanks. Shall we get to this?" Everyone shouted, "YEAH!"

They flew off to where the battle was. As soon as they joined the fight, everything got serious. The fighting was more violent, but everyone had each other's backs. Blue would defend Batman, Nightwing, Speedy, and Aqualad would defend Blue when he was down.

Just as they were at an upper hand, Blue was shot against a brick wall by a red laser. And who shot it? It was Lord Alpha, who had silently stepped out of the starship to help destroy the heroes.

Lord Alpha was a tall, green alien with big, mean black eyes. He had a large laser in his hands and he was aiming it at Blue again. Speedy acted quickly and pulled out an arrow and shot it at the laser. The arrow made a few ticking noises until Lord Alpha chucked it into the fight, causing an explosion.

He glared at Speedy and said, "Insolent little archer, you will pay for that!" Speedy replied, "Looking at your ugly face already got me back."

"It'd be best if you just shut up before I kill you."

"I'll shut up when you get a better look."

He fired another arrow at him, but instead of exploding, a smoke screen came out of the arrow. Lord Alpha started to cough, giving Batman time to attack him. They could hear punch noises, but when the smoke vanished, Lord Alpha had grabbed Batman by his belt.

He threw Batman into a wall and started walking towards where an injured Blue lay. Blue opened his eyes and saw a green hand reaching down to grab him. He gasped and formed his hands into cannons and blasted him away. He started to pant and say, "That was _too_ close!"

Nightwing and Aqualad tried to hold Lord Alpha down, but they ended up being thrown in different directions. He glared at Blue and walked towards him. But Speedy wouldn't allow that alien to touch him. He fired arrows at Lord Alpha, but he surprisingly, the alien dodged each arrow.

He turned to Speedy and punched him into an alley. He turned back to Blue and said, "Now where was I? Oh yes, I was going to destroy you, you ignorant little beetle."

The scarab on Blue's back made beeping noises and his wings came out without him wanting them to. He was flown into the air and Blue asked the suit, "Where are you taking me?"

The suit beeped quickly and made a scared sounding noise.

"But what about my friends? I can't abandon them, we have to go back."

The scarab made beeps and noises to speak to Jaime.

"If anything gets too serious, you can pull me out of there. I promise."

Suddenly, the scarab flew Jaime back to the fight and landed a few yards away from Lord Alpha. The ugly alien glared at him with an evil smirk that creeped him out so much that it sent a chill down his spine.

"So, you came back to fight, huh Beetle?"

"No, I came back to find my contact lens… of coarse I came back to fight, idiot!"

"Sarcasm won't save you from losing."

"Oh well, It keeps a fight interesting."

Lord Alpha pulled out a small, yet very dangerous gun. Blue gulped and tried his fears away. The scarab beeped to him and tried to boost Beetle's confidence. Jaime whispered to the scarab, "I'm kinda nervous…"

His suit beeped back, trying to convince him that it'd have his back. He let out a sigh and smiled. He said, "Let's do this!"

Lord Alpha's smirk grew wider and he fired the laser at Blue. The alien thought that Blue Beetle wouldn't be able to dodge his shots because he was too old, but little did he know. The old Blue Beetle was gone.

Blue dodged attack after attack, when Lord Alpha had run out of ammo, he left himself vulnerable for attack from Blue Beetle. He gulped a bit when he saw that Jaime was smirking. Jaime's hands transformed into cannons, and he aimed them right at the alien.

BAM! Lord Alpha was shot right at his ship. CRACK! Lord Alpha was shot right through his own window. But little did Blue know, he actually _helped_ his enemy. Lord Alpha came out with guns attached to his waist, and two powerful guns in both of his hands.

He smirked and said to the little hero, "It's payback time, you little insect." Jaime was starting to get scared; he whispered to his armor, "I don't think this is such a good idea anymore…"

The scarab made a noise in agreement and his wings started to come out. He flew up in the air and was just about to fly away when Lord Alpha shouted to him, "HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID LITTLE BUG! GET YOUR WORTHLESS BUTT BACK HERE SO I CAN DESTROY YOU!"

Beetle shouted back sarcastically, "Yes, because if you say that to me I'll instantly come right back to you and start to fight you again! What an idiot!"

Just as he was flying away, Alpha growled and fired a missile at one of Blue's wings. When the missile made contact with his wing, it caused Jaime to crash land in the street.

He groaned in pain and just as he was trying to get up, Lord Alpha shot him with a laser, causing him to fly into a wall. He screamed in pain as he was shot again. Nightwing, Aqualad, and Speedy instantly awoke from their unconsciousness when they heard Jaime's screams.

They sprinted out into the streets and saw an injured Blue Beetle being held by his neck by Lord Alpha. They glared at the alien and said, "LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Lord Alpha chuckled and loosened his grip on Jaime's throat and said harshly, "I'm not going to give you this little mosquito, _I_ need to destroy this little creature so he will know how I felt when he defeated me!"

Aqualad said, "He's not the same Blue Beetle that you think he is. He's the new Blue Beetle. The old one is gone and the scarab found a new body to attach itself to. You have to believe us!"

Lord Alpha glared at Aqualad and said, "Stop lying! It's best that you three leave, or else I'll just kill him right here, right now." Nightwing glared at him and said boldly, "We aren't leaving without Blue Beetle."

The ugly alien called a minion over, when the minion came over; it took Blue Beetle and ran into the ship with him. Lord Alpha glared at them and said, "I'm taking him, and there's no way you can get him back."

Lord Alpha pulled out a special kind of gun and fired it at the sprinting heroes. The boys were knocked back into the wall, each one slowly fell into unconsciousness, hearing an evil laugh as their vision went black.

How was it? I really do like this chapter! It took me few days to write this. I wanted this chapter to be perfect for you all!

So? What do you think of it?

I WON'T POST CHAPTER THREE UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS!

No mean or rude comments please!


End file.
